


it won't grow out of seeds you sow

by lostin_space



Series: Liz Ortecho Week 2020❤️️ [5]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ambiguous/Open Ending, F/M, Soulmates, light body horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:42:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23320393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostin_space/pseuds/lostin_space
Summary: Liz discovers Kyle is her soulmate in the midst of the chaos of the season 1 finale.
Relationships: Liz Ortecho/Kyle Valenti
Series: Liz Ortecho Week 2020❤️️ [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1659574
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	it won't grow out of seeds you sow

**Author's Note:**

> soulmate au: your soulmate grows flowers on their skin wherever you're hurt
> 
> Liz week day 6: Liz + connection

The flowers hurt when they bloomed.

Liz didn’t know why they were there the first time she saw them. She felt a really hard pinch on her knee and, when she looked down, she saw flowers blooming from her skin. That had scared her and she’d run to her father who explained that’s what happened when your soulmate got a cut. Hers probably scuffed his knee.

After that, her fear turned into fascination. 

Each time flowers bloomed on her, she’d pluck them and keep them in a jar. They were all different colors and types, even going as far to have a tiny purple tulip grow from her chin in what she assumed was a shaving accident and the world’s smallest sunflower bloom from her forearm like her soulmate had given blood. Then, when she hurt herself, she was far more concerned with looking around to see if anyone was blooming flowers in that spot than she was fixing herself up.

“Mija, this is so much more important than seeing what boy has your flowers!” her father had said after she sliced her hand open when busing tables.

“I know, I know,” Liz had agreed despite the fact she was still looking around. She couldn’t help it. She wanted to know who he was.

The fact was, though, it was a pretty tricky thing to confirm. Even when she got boyfriends, she couldn’t exactly stab them to check and see. Well, she _could,_ but, apparently, that was illegal.

It wasn’t until she was 28 and recently stabbed that she learned.

“Will you stand still?” Kyle said, grabbing her hips, “I’m trying to stitch you up.”

“No,” she said, unbuttoning his shirt. She saw the way it puffed out and she saw petals peeking through. And, considering he didn’t put up much of a fight, he knew exactly what was happening. “Kyle… Kyle, oh my God.”

Liz turned around so that they were facing the same way, making sure that the blood-red roses were growing from the same spot she’d been stabbed. He gave her a look, one that she’d seen before. One that said he knew, he’d known for a while, and he was suddenly _really_ regretting not telling her.

“How long?” she demanded, “How long have you known?”

Kyle sighed, “Liz, I-”

“Don’t _Liz_ me, how long have you known I was your soulmate?!” 

Kyle closed his eyes and took a moment to order his thoughts.

“I don’t know, high school?” he said. Her eyes widened as she looked at him, her heart speeding up impossibly. How was it Kyle? How did she not _know_ it was Kyle? “It doesn’t matter, you’re with Max.”

“What the fuck do you mean, of course, it matters! You’re-You’re my _soulmate,”_ Liz pointed out. He just gave a little shrug as if it wasn’t a big deal. Which, maybe if she’d known since high school and he ran off, then maybe she would be on his page. But… still. “How did you find out? Why didn’t you tell me?”

It didn’t make sense. She was always told that her soulmate’s kisses would feel world ending and that you wouldn’t be able to get enough. Liz knew that Kyle’s kisses were nice and that he was good in bed, but it didn’t feel any more mind-altering than Max did. What the fuck did that mean?

“I found out when you accidentally cut yourself shaving and you told me to kiss it better the next day,” he said, “Was right on your knee, just like the flower I grew the night before. I kinda figured it then. I didn’t tell you because, well… You’re happy with Max.”

“Kyle, I-”

“Can I please finish stitching you up so you don’t bleed out?” he asked. 

“This conversation isn’t over,” Liz said firmly. He gave her a kind smile.

“I mean, what’s there to talk about?” he wondered. She swallowed hard and looked down at the roses on his belly. She plucked one and held it up between them. 

“This isn’t nothing,” she insisted, letting out a soft laugh. She never expected to see someone with her flowers. She always thought it was too late to ever meet them. Turns out she met him long before she ever knew. “I can talk to Max.”

“And say what?”

“That you’re my soulmate!” Liz scoffed, “That there must be a reason that I feel for him like I do even though I clearly have feelings for you. We, we just have to figure it out.”

Kyle took a deep breath and took the flower from her grasp, tucking it behind her ear.

“Let me stitch you up and we’ll figure it out,” he said. She kept staring at him for a moment and he seemed sincere. But, then again, Kyle always seemed sincere.

“Promise?”

“I promise,” he said.

Liz sat back down and let him continue.


End file.
